Supply list
A supply list is received by students attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry each year before their first term starting in September. For first years, it comes along with their Hogwarts acceptance letters, for third years, it comes along with Hogsmeade forms, and for sixth years, it is received with their O.W.L. results. The supply list tells students what equipment they will need for that year; it includes books, robes and other wizarding paraphernalia. The different books and items are chosen by the teachers of each subject, so if the school has a new teacher, the books required for that subject may change. Not everyone in a particular year will need the same supplies, as students do not always take the same subjects. If a student does not have sufficient funds for an adequate reason, Hogwarts will supply a small amount to buy their supplies, although some things will have to be bought second-hand. Muggle-born wizards and witches can exchange their Muggle money for Wizarding money at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to pay for their supplies. All of the necessary Hogwarts' supplies can be bought in Diagon Alley. Supplies list In the 1990s First year First-year students will require: *Uniform **Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) **One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear **One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) **One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) **Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times. *Books **''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1'' by Miranda Goshawk **''A History of Magic'' by Bathilda Bagshot **''Magical Theory'' by Adalbert Waffling **''A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration'' by Emeric Switch **''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore **''Magical Drafts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger ** by Newt Scamander **''The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'' by Quentin Trimble *Other Equipment **1 Wand **1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **1 set of glass or crystal phials **1 telescope **1 set of brass scales **Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.However Ginny brought Arnold her Pygmy Puff and her brother brought his rat Scabbers. *PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. Second-year The second year students will require: *''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Break with a Banshee'' by Gilderoy Lockhart (Term of 92-93 only) *''Gadding with Ghouls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart (Term of 92-93 only) *''Holidays with Hags'' by Gilderoy Lockhart (Term of 92-93 only) *''Travels with Trolls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart (Term of 92-93 only) *''Voyages with Vampires'' by Gilderoy Lockhart (Term of 92-93 only) *''Wanderings with Werewolves'' by Gilderoy Lockhart (Term of 92-93 only) *''Year with the Yeti'' by Gilderoy Lockhart (Term of 92-93 only) Third-year Third-year students will require: *''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Unfogging the Future'' by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination) *''Intermediate Transfiguration'' by Emeric Switch *''The Monster Book of Monsters'' (if attending Care of Magical Creatures) *''Numerology and Grammatica'' (if attending Arithmancy) *''Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy (if attending Muggle Studies) *Spellman's Syllabary'' (if attending Study of Ancient Runes) *''The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger'' Fourth-year The fourth year students will require: *Dress Robes (only for special occasions that will occur through the year for the year 94-95 term) *''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4'' by Miranda Goshawk *''The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble Fifth-year Fifth-year students will require: *''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk *''Defensive Magical Theory'' by Wilbert Slinkard *Dress Robes (the Only special occasion that will occur through of the term of 94-95) Sixth year The sixth-year students will require: *''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Advanced Potion-Making'' by Libatius Borage *''Confronting the Faceless'' *''A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'' by Emeric Switch *''Advanced Rune Translation by Yuri Blishen (if attending Study of Ancient Runes) *''Flesh-Eating Trees of the World twentieth-year students will require: *''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 20'' by Miranda Goshawk Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Documents Category:Hogwarts